Sartosa (By)
Sartosa el. den Sorte Perle og Piraternes Stad, er hovedstaden og den største by på Sartosa. Byen er opdelt i to dele, en der ligger på kysten og en der ligger på klipperne lige over byen. Sartosa har en række forskellige havne af variende kvalitet, som bliver bestyret af forskellige pirat fyrster, som kræver store summer for at lade skibe lægge til. Byens havne er omsluttet af en stort rev, der beskytter mod udefra kommende, og skaber et naturligt fort. Det er kun dem der har sværget ved piraternes æreskodeks, der får at vide hemmeligheden om hvordan man kan komme igennem revet. Klipperne Mange af Sartosas bygninger er bygget ind i en klippevæg, da byen strækker sig langs af en bugt mellem to stejle bjergsider. For at nå toppen af klippen på anden måde end via en af de få naturlige små bjergstier derop, har borgerne i Sartosa bygget en forvirrende labyrint af broer og stilladser direkte ind i klippen. Nogle sartosaner udskærer deres hjem direkte fra den porøse kalksten som selve klippen er lavet af. De fleste af disse boliger er skæve huller, men nogle få, typisk de lidt ældre, er overdådige og velindrettede. Trafikken på disse stilladser er tyk i løbet af dagen og potentielt farligt da nogle også transporterer varer og husdyr langs de smalle planker. Den konstante vind, der blæser fra havet pisker også nogle gange op i en voldsom storm, der gør rejsen endnu mere farlig. På trods af disse farer har Sartosas folk acceptere deres situation og synes det er morsomt, når nykommere skal klatre den svimlende højde på de stædige planker. Når en person kommer til toppen af klippen, kan vedkommende skue ud over resten af Sartosas spraglende gader, samt se resten af byen, der ligger ovenpå selve. Byen er fordelt over stranden nedeforan klippen, på selve klippen og oven på klippen. Det er også ovenpå klippen at mange af de finere huse, villaer og pirat fyrsters palæer kan findes, dog ligger de største villaer og gods få kilometer fra selve byen. Sartosas Havne Sartosa er fyldt med mange kaje og havne, der snor sig på kryds og tværs af bugten. Her lægger utallige piratskibe, handelsskibe og fiskerbåde til. Havnene summer af alskens aktivitet hele året rundt, dag og nat, i takt med at besætninger kommer og går. Sømændene hejser forsyninger ombord på deres både, og fiskere forbereder sig til den næste arbejdsdag eller loser gårsdagens fangst af. Selv om nogle af kajene er bedre end andre, er ingen af dem særlig sikre for de uforberedte eller naive. Kun en fjols ville bevæge sig rundt på havnene uden i det mindste at bære en kniv, og de fleste mennesker viser deres våben åbent frem for at afskrække enhver form for problemer. Havnene er opdelt i flere klynger, hver med sin egen unikke smag, stil, krav og ejere. Nykommer til Sartosa, risikerer at lægge til ved en "Forkert" kaj, hvilket betyder de ofte bliver udsat for uretfærdige inspektioner, chikanering, og mistænksomme gebyrer fra de bøller, som kontrollerer den pågældende mole. Ejerskabet af disse havne er i konstant forandring og kaptajner, der er vant til at beskæftige sig med en type af skum kan når de vender tilbage næste gang møder en hel ny "ejer" af molen. Følgende er de seks store havne, som udgør Sartosas hjerte. Porto Schiavi '' Tileansk for "Slavernes Havn", lokeret som nummer et på kortet.'' Kendes også som Porto dell'Uomo Morto (Død Mands Havn). Byens fattigste og farligste havn. Centrum for slavehandlen og kidnapnings-industrien i Sartosa. Det er også her mange nye pirater vil ligge til, da priserne for en plads er billigere end i de andre havne. Dog ender mange nye pirater dog også deres eventyr her som slaver, enten fordi de ikke kendte jargonen eller lagde sig ud med en af de større fisk. Udover pirater og andet skum, er Porto Schiavi hjemsted for de fattigste fiskere, perledykkere og andre folk på bunden af samfundet, der skal arbejde hårdt for at komme gennem livet. Kun de hårdste typer eller mest desperate opholder sig på de gamle planker, der udgør Dødmands havn, men overraskende nok er det et af de nemmeste steder i byen at finde et arbejde. Dødmands havn har fire store moler, hver af tvivlsom tilstand. Disse moler er af tilstrækkelig størrelse til at rumme selv de største skibe, dog foretrækker de fleste kaptajner, der besidder sådanne fartøjer at undgå Dødmands havn, og har som regel også råd til at lade være. Disse moler er under en slags beskyttelse og opsyn af en brutal tileaner ved navn Donato Buccina. Med mindre der er foretaget en slags særaftale eller arrangement, opkræver Buccina 1 gc pr fodlængde af ethvert skib, der lægger til her. Han har tendens til at ignorere de fattigste og mest patetiske af fiskere og færgerne, selv om hans folk lejlighedsvis råder dem til at respekterer hans dominans af molerne og beder dem "venligt" betale. Dog ses det ofte at en anden eller tredje bande overtag kontrollen af en eller flere molerne og de omkring liggende kaje i visse perioder. Det siges også at Tiggerprinsen har sit skjulested her, hvor tiggere fra hele Sartosa mødes og udveksler hemmeligheder om alt hvad der foregår både i byen, i oplandet og på havet. Sammen med Strada di Gioie er Dødmands havn et af de steder i Sartosa hvor tigger koncentrationen er størst. Enden af hver mole tjener som en slags mødeplads hvor alle kan gå hen for at finde arbejde fra de forskellige skibe, stevedore grupper, og andre virksomheder, der arbejder her. Det ledige arbejde er forfærdeligt og skadeligt for ryggen, men for de fattige er det en måde at få et par klinker til deres næste måltid. Ud over legitimt arbejde, er mange kaptajner på jagt efter nye besætningsmedlemmer, og mange bander opholder sig også her, altid klar på et nyt job. Porto Saraceno Tileansk for "Den Saracenske Havn", lokeret som nummer to på kortet. Den vigtigste havn for skibe der sejler syd- og østpå til Tevinter, det Suleimanniske Rige og orienten. Hjemsted for den Sorte Øs mest fremmedartede indbyggere og besøgende. Porto Lucchesi Tileansk for "Den Luccesiske Havn", lokeret som nummer tre på kortet. Sartosas ældste, største og mest fornemme havn. Anløbssted for piratfyrsternes skibe. Havnen er holdt pænere end de andre, da molerne er ejet af et broderskab af tre piratfyrster, som for mindre summer holder Porto Lecchesi ren for det væreste rakkerpak. Porto Nero Tileansk for "Den Sorte Havn", lokeret som nummer fire på kortet. Den primære anløbsplads for smuglere og skibe med tungt gods da den er tættest på de mange varehuse på Isola dei Cani (Hundenes Ø). Porto Velluto Tileansk for "Den Fløjsbløde Havn", lokeret som nummer fem på kortet. Destination for luksusvarer som krydderier, porcelæn og fornemt klæde - som regel ulovligt importeret eller stjålet. Cantiere di Colori Tileansk for "Farvernes Værft", lokeret som nummer seks på kortet. Hjemsted for byens mere eller mindre velfungerende skibsværfter og delvist gale, delvist geniale bådebyggere. Lokationer Sartosa har mange forskellige distrikter, havne, veje og etablismenter, følgende er blot nogle få af de vigtigste. Bazar dell'Abbondanza Tileansk for Overdådighedens Bazar og lokeret med A på kortet. Byens største overdækkede marked, hvor alt, der kan købes for penge - og lidt til, er at finde. Castello del Diavolo Tileansk for Djævlens Slot og lokeret med B på kortet. På klippesiden, der skråner ud over byen findes det gamle fort Castello del Diavolo, Sartosas stærkeste fæstningsværk og mødested for piratfyrsterne. Fortet var byens hovedkvarter, dengang den var under Luccinisk kontrol, og var hjemsted for de første piratkonger. Siden da er det også blevet brugt af andre piratkonger, men står i disse dage tom, bortset fra når piratfyrsterne mødes, og en beskeden garnison, der holder opsyn med borgen. Garnisonen består af medlemmer fra de fleste piratfyrsters besætninger og er derfor ikke loyal mod en enkel fyrste, for at sikre at borgen ikke bliver brugt mod byen eller fyrsterne. Der er mange krypter og katakomber under borgen, som siges at holde en masse hemmeligheder og måske endda skatte, men siges også at være hjemsøgt, og det er de færreste pirater, der tør gå derned. Piazza Furfanti Tileansk for Skurkenes Plads og lokeret med C på kortet. Byens største og travleste plads. En eksplosion af lyd, lugt, vold og synd. Piazza delle Forca Tileansk for Galgepladsen og lokeret med D på kortet. Byens henrettelsesplads. Der sker ingen offentlige henrettelser, da byens retssystem er så godt som ikke-eksisterende. Dog er pladsen hjemsted for byens værste voldsmænd, lejesoldater og snigmordere, der herfra udlejer deres evner udi mord og vold. Piazza della Strega Tileansk for Heksens Plads og lokeret med E på kortet. En plads berømt og berygtet for mærkelige hændelser og gådefulde beboere. Piazza della Sirena Tileansk for Sirenens Plads og lokeret med F på kortet. En plads kendt for sin sirene-statue og store auktioner. Piazza Principi Tileansk for Fyrsternes Plads og lokeret med G på kortet. Luce del Dannato Tileansk for De Fordømtes Lys og lokeret med H på kortet. Sartosas fyrtårn. Ponte di Lanterne Tileansk for Lanternernes Bro og lokeret med J på kortet. Den eneste bro over Straziare-floden. Pyntet med lanterner med makabre og utugtige motiver. Il Borsabianca Tileansk for Det Hvide Marked og lokeret med K på kortet. Marked for ganske almindelige varer. Chiesa dei Caduti Tileansk for De Fortabtes Kirke og lokeret med L på kortet. Kirke dedikeret hele den Gamle Verdens panteon - hverken i klassicistisk, ulricansk eller sigmarittisk iklædning. Derudover er der kapeller til et utal af mere eller mindre eksotiske guddomme. Tempio del Tifone Tileansk for Tyfonens Tempel og lokeret med M på kortet. Tempel dedikeret Manaan og alle hånde andre naturguddomme. Casa di Carne Tileansk for Kødets Hus og lokeret med N på kortet. Byens store slavemarked. Il Bazar Strano Tileansk for Den Sælsomme Bazar og lokeret med O på kortet. Centrum for handel mest alt der er overnaturligt, underligt og ukendt. La Donna Rialto Tileansk for Kvinden fra Rialto og lokeret med P på kortet. Et af byens førende bordeller. Trods navnet er der kvinder (og mænd) fra hele den Gamle Verden. Navnet skyldes, at kvinder fra Rialto efter sigende er de smukkeste i hele Tilea. La Rosa in Fiore Tileansk for Rosen i Flor og lokeret med Q på kortet. Et andet af byens førende bordeller. Ejes af piratfyrstinden kaptajn Celestina Vidal. Le Dame de Cœur Tileansk for Hjerter Dame og lokeret med R på kortet. Et tredje af byens førende bordeller og et populært kasino. Ejes af piratfyrsten kaptajn Raveneau Beauclair, der ønsker at holde rakkerpak ude af sit eksklusive etablissement. Il Pappagallo Fortunato Tileansk for Den Lykkelige Papegøje og lokeret med S på kortet. Sartosas tredjestørste kasino, hvor der dog spilles om byens største gevinster. Ejes af piratfyrstinden kaptajn Mariangela Bonaventura. Il Ritiro della Birbante Tileansk for Slynglens Retræte og lokeret med T på kortet. Byens største (og muligvis mest uhumske) herberg. Capo della Toro Tileansk for Oksens Hoved og lokeret med U på kortet. Det er en af de bedste og mest sikre restauranter på Sartosa. Restaurantens specialitet er oksekød og svinekød, som er stærkt krydret. Mange velhavende pirat, og især pirat fyrsterne, betragter det som en selvfølge at komme forbi og have et enormt måltid her efter et særligt stort rov. Maden er overraskende god og serveres ofte med sjældne vine, øl, vodka og anden alkohol fra hele den Gamle Verden. Piraterne, der kommer for at spise, betragter Oksens hoved som "neutral grund" - ingen våben er tilladt derinde, og gæsterne tager det meget alvorligt. Overtrædere kastes ud og bliver slået til blods, til tider til døden. Gentagende overtrædere nægtes adgang og kan forvente, at en ladt pistol skubbes i deres ansigt (restaurantens vagter er de eneste, der har lov til at bære våben). Adelsmænd og rige købmænd fra fastlandet eller mere præcist deres folk kommer her for at mødes med piratkaptajner og diskutere at ansætte dem som corsairer eller for hyrer dem til specifikke opgaver. For at undgå muligheden for at blive spottet af andre eller potentielle fjender, er det en almindelig praksis for udefrakommende at bære en maske, mens de driver forretning. Sogno di Volare Tileansk for Drømmen om at Flyve og lokeret med V på kortet. Et saracensk drømmehus med tung luft, sære syner, vandpibe og sort lotus. Fiore di Pesca Bianca Tileansk for Den Hvide Ferskenblomst og lokeret med W på kortet. Et cathanesisk drømmehus berømt for sin smukke indretning, aparte ansatte og meget stærke sorte lotus. Andre Specielle Lokationer Stenen af Havets Knægt Et mærkeligt sted venter skibene, der kommer ind i Sartosas havn. En grov udhugget statue af Havets Knægt står på toppen af en lille tange af sten, der kryber ud mod den nordlige del af bugten. Den 10-meter høje statue er en mand med en stor taske. Ingen er sikker på, hvem der byggede statuen, og den har været der så længe som nogen kan huske. Håndværket er rå og der er ikke mange detaljer. Derudover er der mærkelige markeringer udskåret på forsiden og bagsiden af statuen - ingen har været kunne bestemme, hvad de betyder. Statuen er elsket af piraterne og indbyggerne i byen og søfolk tager ofte en lille båd eller jolle ud for at efterlade en lille ofring ved foden af statuen, når de skal ud på en rejse. Årligt opstår der rygter og fortællinger på de mange små kroer, om at statuen er mere end den ser ud som, f.eks. der er begravet en skat nedenunder, de underlige symboler er et kort, eller statuen kommer til live på visse dage. På grund af dette, tager nogle veltroende tåber nogle gange ud til klippen og prøver at grave under statuen for at undersøge om, der er noget. Hidtil har de ikke haft held og hvis nogle af dem bliver fanget i at gøre det, er normalt slået eller værre, da den generelle befolkning betragter statuen som byens maskot og beskytter. Strada di gioie Sartosas hovedvej er kaldet Strada di gioie (tileansk for Fornøjlighedernes stræde) og danner et slags distrikt. Det er en lang og snørklet vej, der løber langs konturerne af klippefladen, der definerer den nedre del af byens kant. Peg Street er fyldt med brogede huse, gravere, fiskere, våbenforhandlere og dusinvis af kroer. Gadesælger langer mad, alkohol, smykker og andre nipsgenstande over deres boder, som strækker sig på gaderne. I vejkanten står gølgere, lyssky typer, underholdere af alskens slags og en masse prostituerede. Hullet i højen Hullet i højen er en berygtet kro, som bliver besøgt af mange farlige og desperate pirater. Det er stedet hvor mange kommer for at finde en besætning eller for at drive ulovlig virksomhed af alskens slags. Hullet i højen ligger inde i en naturlig hule i kalkstensklippen over Strada di gioie. I løbet af dagen er den svær at skelne fra enhver anden bolig eller bygning, men om natten brænder fakler og lanterne på de mange småbroer belyser kroens facade og dens markiser, som pryder fronten. En blind tykhudet mand konkurrerer med berusede sømænd og deres sange om at levere musiken, mens bar tøserne danser for at glæde kunderne. Ejeren, Grecco, tilbereder relativt velsmagende svinekød, fjerkræ, og fisk til masserne, mens hans røde macaw ryster hovedet til musikken. Grecco har en forkærlighed for at huske navne og ansigter af alle, der kommer til sin kro og ved lidt om alt hvad der foregår i byen. Regina Bacini Beliggende i den nordlige del af byen, Regina Bacini er et af de fineste havneområder, som Sartosa har at byde på - hvilket ikke siger så meget. De største skibe ejet af den rigeste kaptajner og piratfyrster læggger til her, og flere har deres egne private moler. Kajene er i langt bedre stand end de andre, der findes på Sartosa. Kun fuldstændige fjolser ville forsøge at prøve at skabe destruktive optøjer her, da fyrsternes besætningerne opholder sig her det meste af dagen og meget hurtigt sætter en stopper for den slags. Det ses dog også at det indimellem er disse besætninger, som skaber optøjerne, og de er væsentligt svære at stoppe. Smithys Smithy er den største og mest besøgte kro på Regina Bacini. Ejeren Smithy foretrækker at det er folk fra Imperiet, som besøger hans bar og giver en kold skulder til tileanere, estalianere og bretonnianere . Denne racisme eskalerer ofte til vold, når nogle intetanende sømand kommer ind for en drink og finder intet andet end hårde blikke og racistiske fornærmelser. Smithy er berømt for sin blæksprutte suppe og kraftfulde øl fra Middenland. Stedet er fyldt dag og nat med at druksange fra Imperiet, og dette vildskab breder sig ofte ud på havnene, hvor de uundgåelige slagsmål følger. Smithy var en tidligere sømand i den imperielske flåde, der blev fyret for at være for beruset og intenst meget tyveri. Efter flere år at have rejst rundt på havene fandt han til sidst sin vej til Sartosa og vandt kroen i et terningspil. De Sorte Fisks havn For længe siden blev molerne i Blackfish Docks ødelagt i en storm, og under rekonstruktionen var der stor forvirring og ueninghed om, hvordan de skulle genopbygges. Hvilket resulterede i en forvirrende, vridende masse af moler og bygninger. Mange af virksomheder her ligger direkte på molerne, hvilket betyder, at en sømand ikke engang behøver at forlade molerne for at få ordnet de ting han skal inden han tager til søs igen. De Sorte Fisks havn har flere kroer, restauranter, værtshus, madbutikker og huse i dårlig stand, der står vaklende på stave i vandet. Reb er spundet ud fra bygning til bygning og mange flag og bannere hænger her og bølger i vinden. Det betragtes som held og lykke at hænge flaget eller banneret fra et plyndret skib på disse tove - nogle bannere er så gamle at motiverne på dem næsten er væk. The Blackfish Docks er berømt for de kræmmere, der står overalt på gaderne, og som sælger alle slags nipsgenstande fra hele den Gamle Verden. De fleste af disse varer er værdiløse, men indimellem sælges der også nogle ting, som har en egentlig værdi. Købere bør imidlertid være forsigtige, da tyve og banditter ofte målretter dem, der viser deres rigdom frem og køber ting fra kræmmerne. Det ses ofte at disse tyve og banditter returnere de varer, der blev købt hos kræmmeren og skaber dermed en cirkel af køb, røv, returner. Category:By Category:Sartosa Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Tilea Category:Hovedstad Category:Kriminalitet